End of Days
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: The demons have finally done it, and hell has come to Earth. Mark has to find a way to make it all right again with a few bumps in the road. Of course with demonesses, one can only imagine his fate ;  WARNING! FOR ADULTS ONLY! VERY GRAPHIC!


This is based on the comedy series Ugly Americans, with far more rape and sex than even that show would air.

(Wrote for me by my most awesome hubby :P)

Mark Lily woke with a wide yawn, stretching his arms to the sides as he stretched out on his simple bed. He stood up, walking groggily into the kitchen to fetch a cup of coffee. With almost programmed motions he prepared the drink that would help him to face another day of monotonous drudgery at the office.

He flicked the small television that sat on the counter on without really thinking about it. Mark shuffled around the kitchen in a way reminiscent of a zombie; Randall would be proud. The small speaker on the T.V. broadcast the news for the day even as Mark soundly ignored it, "…it's horrible, people dead everywhere; the Resistance is waning. Is there no hope?"

Mark flicked the T.V. off with an annoyed grunt, "Didn't know they played the Terminator movie on that channel…" Finishing his coffee, Mark brushed his teeth and dressed, getting into his car to head to work. Cars were parked haphazardly all over the place, and Mark had to drive around them occasionally, "Huh, must be a big game today…"

Mark drove two blocks to his place of work and stopped momentarily to note that he was alone in the elevator heading up to his office. Mark checked his watch, tapping it, "I hope I'm not late!" Once on the correct floor Mark froze, his wide eyes taking in a fact that he had not noticed on the way in.

Mark had not bothered to look up, or he would have noticed that a large portion of the building was missing; the elevator he had ascended on led to a three story drop to a rubble strewn floor below. Mark gasped as his now wide awake eyes finally took in the city from his new elevated view.

Entire buildings were destroyed a few blocks distant, the streets were empty of life and eerily quiet, smoke billowed in huge clouds from several places on the horizon. The cars he had noticed before often had open doors, as if the passengers had simply fled them rather than drive.

Mark gulped, pushing the elevator down button. He returned to his car and quietly made his way back to his apartment. Once inside he set the locks on the door and called for his roommate, "Randall? Hey, buddy, are you here?"

No answer, and after knocking politely on Randall's door for ten minutes still no reply. Mark sighed and went back to his room, sitting on his bed with his hands folded in his lap. What to do from here? Maybe he could call someone! Mark reached for his phone, but a busy signal assailed him as soon as he picked it up.

Mark flipped the phone closed again. He set it down on the nightstand next to his bed and approached a full length mirror to talk to himself, "Alright, the phones are dead, and there is no one that I can see to talk to. No reason to panic."

Mark kneaded his hands nervously, not entirely convinced by the somewhat calm man in the mirror; especially since that man had begun to knead his hands nervously. Mark's brow drew down in determination, "Well, there might be someone else trapped out there alone like me who needs help, so what am I doing here?"

A voice from his bedroom window made Mark jump, "I can't believe you're here!"

Mark whirled to see a red-skinned demon flying outside of his window on wings that should have been far too small to support her. Demons never did care for playing by the rules, though, and the laws of physics were no exception, "Callie!"

Callie climbed into the room, giving Mark a big smile and kissing him passionately, "I'm glad I could find you, I was worried you might be dead."

Mark gave her a questioning look, "Why would I be dead?"

Callie rolled her eyes at him, "Of course the End of Days would come and you wouldn't even notice. Fortunately for you I found you first, so you can be mine now."

Mark arched a brow at her, "Wow, Callie; I hadn't expected such a sudden show of commitment…"

Callie shook her head, "No, you idiot, I'm not going to marry you: humans aren't considered our equals anyways. I mean you are literally mine now; I own you."

Mark gave her an annoyed look, "'Our'? You mean demon kind. You know, we need to have a talk about that kind of racism… and besides, I don't want to be owned."

Callie smiled wide, showing Mark a disturbing number of sharp teeth, "Well, that's too bad. I think I'll take you back to my place now and have some fun."

Mark recognized the gleam in her eye, and part of him was excited over her sexual impulse, but he started to argue anyways, not entirely comfortable with being ordered around.

Callie didn't give Mark any leeway to speak, though, grabbing a hold of him with demonically powerful hands and lurching out of the window with him.

Mark's objection turned into terrified screams and Callie laughed at him as they soared off into the morning air, that dark laughter she did that sounded like it came right out of the exorcist.

Mark could not deny that he enjoyed the rough sex that followed. Callie shoved him down onto her bed as soon as they arrived at her place, and commenced to fuck him hard, riding him with abandon. Mark came quickly under such ministrations, but the succubus would not allow him rest.

She sucked, fondled, caressed and taunted him erect immediately after and began riding him hard again, crying out with enthusiasm that alternated between heightening Mark's own sexual drive, and scaring him half to death.

She was truly terrible to behold when her eyes blazed like twin red suns. But regardless of what she threatened to do, Mark knew deep down that Callie would never hurt him. He hoped. Once Callie had tired of fucking him she got up and went to get herself a cigarette.

Mark used this break in the constant sex to try to reason with his girlfriend a little, "Look, Callie, I know you really like this dominance stuff; I understand it's a part of who you are. But at some point, you're going to have to realize that sometimes you have to let the bird go…"

Callie shook her head as she puffed out a ball of smoke. "Sorry, Mark, but it really can't be like that anymore. Don't worry, it's not like you don't like fucking me… I mean, you do, don't you?"

Callie's voice had taken on demonic undercurrents and her eyes flashed as she said this. Mark gulped, nodding immediately, "O-of course, Callie. I just…"

Callie gave him a frown and waved her hand dismissively at him, "You just talk too much sometimes. You're ruining the mood." Her face brightened, "I have something that might liven things up!" She jumped up and left the room, "We've never tried this!"

Mark bit his lip, anxious about doing what he knew he needed to do, but almost as soon as she disappeared from sight, Mark climbed out of bed and crossed over to the window quickly. He scurried out and down the fire escape as fast as he could, dipping around the corner of the building as soon as he could.

Callie's dismayed cry could be heard from above, "Mark? Mark!"

Mark moved away, hoping she would not fly in his direction before he could lose himself in the tangle of city streets. Three blocks later he bent over and leaned on his knees, panting. He glanced behind him, but didn't see Callie, "So far, so good."

Mark cried out in surprise as a demon spoke up who had been directly in front of him, "Well, that depends on if you mean good for you or good for me."

Mark eyed the demoness who had spoken; and he started in recognition, "Lilith!"

Lilith smiled, "Hi, daddy!" She eased up, taking one of Mark's arms in her own and guiding his path.

Mark's jaw dropped at the sight and touch of the naked demon, "H-honey, you should really be wearing clothes… a-and how did you get out of Hell?" His adopted demonic daughter had grown to full womanhood in under three weeks, so Mark was not as immune to her charms as he should have been as her foster parent.

Especially since he had discovered she wanted to fuck him, possibly just to spite her sister, Callie.

Lilith giggled, "Aw, daddy, didn't you know? Hell has broken loose and overrun the world of man at last!" A flash of lightning played behind her in a way

Mark found both properly dramatizing and terrifying.

Mark stammered, trying to pull away from Lilith gently but unable to get free from her firm grip without making a scene, "That's very nice, sweetheart… but what does that have to do with walking around naked in public?"

Lilith laughed, a sound Mark had foolishly once taken to sound sweet but now realized was always full of evil malice, "Don't you understand, daddy? Humans don't rule anymore, so there are no rules. In fact, right now I'm claiming you as my slave since you no longer have any rights beyond what I give you…"

Mark did a double take, "W-what?" Lilith chortled at his surprise and lifted him from the ground suddenly, "Aw, no, not again!"

Callie had fucked Mark hard but when Lilith fucked him, she really fucked him. The demoness surprised Mark further by growing a giant cock as she pushed him to her bed. Mark gulped at the sight of it, his eyes wide, "I-I already have one of those, Lilith…"

Lilith laughed demonically as she flipped him over easily, as if he weighed nothing, and ripped his pants from his body. Mark gave out a little shriek of dismay, and her laughter grew along with the huge member that she pressed against his naked cheek, "Yes, but you are the bitch here, daddy."

Mark spoke into the pillow, his voice slightly muffled and worried, "I-If you really must go on with this, I-I don't suggest calling me 'daddy', it… WHOO!"

Mark's eyes went very wide as Lilith pushed into him, no warning given as the massive head of her cock entered his tight hole.

Mark had never felt a cock before, being straight and fairly conservative, so the sensation was entirely new and unwelcome, he found. "L-Lilith, I'd really rather not… WHOA!" Mark's mouth made a large O as Lilith suddenly rocked more of the length into his anus, "I-It won't fit!"

Lilith laughed riotously, seeming to love his extreme consternation, and she shoved even more of her cock deep into Mark while fingering herself with her one hand, her other gripping Mark's hair in a tight fist as she continued to push his upper body down into the mattress, "No wonder my big sister likes you so much; you are such fun to torture! I think I could do this all day…"

Mark squeaked, his eyes bulging as Lilith pushed hard, painfully embedding the last of her huge dick inside him, so that the shaft disappeared entirely into his ass, her hips slamming into his cheeks as she pressed. As he tried to take a breath to recover from that, the demoness pulled back all the way to the head of her cock, making him gasp again.

Lilith smiled wide at the look on Mark's face as her member slid within him, then she pounded the entire length in again to get more reaction, repeating the process in long strokes that gave Mark no time to compose himself. He writhed uncomfortably against what she was doing to him, but this also seemed to please the demoness to watch.

Great, thought Mark, she's like Callie except much worse. Taking his anal virginity seemed to thrill Lilith to no end, and she pumped into him until he could feel her cum, thrusting deep as she gave out a wild sigh of release. Mark dared to speak then as she lay panting on top of him, "Now that we got that out of the way, would you like to speak about this Electra complex you've been demonstrating…?"

Lilith pushed into Mark in response, both letting him know how hard she was and cutting off his inquiry with a cry, "Less talking more fucking, daddy! I'm sure Callie failed to show you how much stamina we demons have…"

A scream of rage broke Mark from his reverie. He had been fucked by Lilith in multiple ways so many times now he was stiff from laying in the various positions she pushed him into and his mind had somewhat wandered off into a happier place where a demoness wasn't violating him.

He looked over with wide eyes to see Callie as she burst through Lilith's bedroom window, "Mark! How could you, you ran off to be with her?"

Mark stammered as he held a hand up in feeble defense, "This isn't what it looks like!"

Lilith interjected, "No, it's so much more! Daddy and I are about to get really freaky, right after I kill you, bitch!" With that Lilith pulled herself from Mark, who whimpered as she turned to face her sister, her horns and claws and body growing into an even more awful demon shape than before.

Callie also transformed, growing wicked talons and teeth as she hissed back, "He is mine, I claim him; and I'll take him from you!"

Mark cried out as the two threw themselves at each other, ripping fangs and claws seeking each other out. "Wait! You don't need to fight over me!"

Callie spared a moment to speak even as she grappled with her sister, "Dammit, Mark! She's going to skull fuck and eat you if I don't save your dumb ass!"

Mark paled a little, looking over to Lilith, "Lilith, honey, is that true?"

The demoness only threw her head back and laughed in a way that made Mark's blood run cold. "Okay, so maybe I need saving… please try not to kill her, though, Callie."

Callie only managed to reply with one word as she grunted, struggling against Lilith's superior mass, "Idiot!" Finally, Callie rolled back, putting both hooves on Lilith's chest as she did so and pushing with her legs to send her sister sailing through the wrecked window.

Before Lilith could react to catch her fall, Callie used the powers bestowed upon her by her father to open a portal to Hell under her sister, so that Lilith fell literally through the world. Her sister cried out as she fell, "Not again, dammit!"

Mark smiled up at Callie as she returned to him. He stretched slowly, his butt hurting considerably, "Thanks, Callie, I really appreciate… ahh!" Mark's words were cut off as Callie snatched his hand and yanked him into the air, her expression still set in a dark frown.

The flight was a short one as it turned out that Lilith's apartment was right across from Callie's. Mark remarked as Callie tossed him onto the bed inside, "Wow, I didn't realize we were so close; that must be how you found me so quickly…"

Callie shrugged, "Actually, I saw you hours ago."

Mark's jaw dropped, "Then why didn't you rescue me then?"

Callie smiled, "You needed to see the least of what waits for you if you don't belong to me and stay near me. And it was hot watching her pump you in the ass. I came three times."

Mark stuttered in shock, "W-What?"

Callie's smile disappeared as her brow drew down in angry determination, "That might not be enough, though, so I'm going to show you how unhappy your running off made me."

Mark gulped as Callie cornered him on the bed, the demoness grabbing him and then flipping him onto her knee as if he were a rag doll. Mark was still naked so her hand found bare cheeks as she began to spank him with the flat of her palm.

Mark was stunned by the maneuver for a moment, but found his voice as the stinging slaps grew repetitive, "Whoa, w-wait! Ow, that stings!"

Callie nodded, her face still serious, "Serves you right, Mark Lilly! Don't you ever make me that scared again!" Her hand made red imprints on Mark's cheeks as she furiously swatted him, holding him tightly against her lap so that he could not escape.

Mark twisted in her grip, "There has got to be some… ow… other way for us to resolve this… ow!" Mark couldn't believe how much it hurt to be slapped by

Callie, but since her strength was much greater than a mortal's he supposed it made sense.

Callie gave him a wicked smile, "Yes, but I doubt I would enjoy them nearly as much."

Mark swallowed hard, readying himself for a very long night…

"You want me to what?" said Leonard.

Mark glanced over his shoulder nervously, something he had done frequently since visiting Leonard Powers in his secret magic hidey hole; which was to say a den hidden under Leonard's favorite pub. "Look, Leonard, I need you to fix this whole End of Days thing! A whole lot of people are still dying out there; those of us who live are slaves!"

Leonard lifted one bushy white eyebrow and sipped at his beer. "Sorry, Mark, but there's just no clout to being a hero anymore; if I go up there I might be killed! By the way, how did you find my super-secret hidey hole?"

Mark gave the wizard an annoyed look, "You would tell everyone about it every time you got drunk. You always used to say 'if the world ends, you'll find me there'."

Leonard poked at his beard with one finger, "Oh, I guess I shouldn't have advertised it… funny thing about hindsight."

Mark rushed on, "Exactly! And if I know, then I'm sure some demon or the other will find out the secret password to your magic door is 'Oh, man I gotta piss'. Besides, what happens when you run out of beer?"

Leonard looked appalled at the notion, "I hadn't thought of that! I can't live without beer!" The wizard paced small circles around the den, tapping his pointed hat, "Ok, ok, I've got to tell the magic council, then. Add my knowledge to their might so that we can use the spells of the ages to battle our enemies!"

Mark cheered at hearing Leonard's tirade, "Great! We have a chance! Humanity doesn't have to end like this!"

Leonard gave him a sad frown, "Actually, we're all doomed; but hey, why not try?"

Mark eased the door open, wincing as it made a small squeak. He tip toed up the stairs and just as carefully opened Callie's bedroom door. He moved through the dark room entirely by memory, listening for the dreaded sound of his entry waking her.

As he slipped into the sheets of the bed, Mark sighed a little in relief that he had made it back without his departure being noted. Then the light turned on and Mark's eyes went wide as he realized that Callie had been watching him from across the room the whole time.

Mark sat bolt upright as he stammered an excuse, "Callie! You have to understand, I couldn't just turn my back on my own kind! I went to talk to Leonard, and he…"

Callie shushed him, smiling as she came to sit next to Mark on the bed, stroking his hair. "I know; the wizards made a big circle and used powerful magic to send every demon back to Hell about an hour ago."

Mark was torn between exhilarating hope and utter confusion, "So fast? Leonard wouldn't even have had time to make it to Magic Mountain for that… and if they sent every demon…?"

Callie shook her head, still smiling, "Apparently I don't count on account of my human blood, and they had Tom Cruise. His black magic bolstered the whole spell."

Mark smiled, "Then, everything is going to be fine…" His eyes widened as Callie brought a huge paddle out from behind her back, "…um, Callie, why would you need that? There's really no reason to punish me anymore, right?"

Callie giggled, "I'm sure I can find some reason or the other; after all, I was going to fetch this paddle before you took off the first time. This is going to hurt you a lot more than me, Mark Lily!"


End file.
